Obsesion por HP cuales son los sintomas?
by annie hermy potter
Summary: Te has preguntado hasta que grado estamos obsesionados por HP? Si te identificas con algunos de los puntos de este fic, tal vez lo averigues. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. TODO LO REFERENTE A HP ES PROPIEDAD DE J.K ROWLING.
1. El Comienzo de Todo

EL COMIENZO DE TODO

Toda buena historia (o bueno, dejémoslo en historia para hacer referencia a esta) debe tener un comienzo. Podría iniciar con un "Erase una vez" aunque esto no es propiamente un cuento de hadas (aunque al final pueda aparecerlo) pero para que adelantarme con finales si ni siquiera e iniciado no creen? Bueno, creo que, como me han dicho algunas personas, lo mejor es empezar por el principio….

-Obsesionada yo!- bufe indignada mientras bajaba de mi auto y me encaminaba a mi casa. No había sido un buen día para mí en la Facultad, no me había muy bien en mi exposición final que era importante para mi calificación gracias a mi querido profesor de Derecho Mercantil y además mis amigos me habían hecho enojar, aunque a decir verdad eso no era tan nuevo…

Como de costumbre, mis amigos y yo nos reunimos después de clases para platicar un rato y olvidarnos de las clases y de los horribles profesores (típico, siempre existe por lo menos un maestro que detestamos no?)

Al principio participe en la plática aunque haciendo pocos comentarios, ya que lo que quería hacer en verdad era leer "Cuentos de Beddle el Bardo" que me acababa de dar mi hermana por mi cumpleaños.

En cuanto pude comencé a hojear el libro emocionada y cuando mis amigos notaron que dejaba de hablar y vieron lo que empezaba a leer, Cristian, uno de ellos me dijo:

-¿Harry Potter otra vez? ¿Que no te cansas de leer lo mismo?- pregunto con voz cansada rodando los ojos mientras se sentaba a lado de mi y hojeaba el libro

Antes de que pudiera contestar Ariana, otra de mis amigas intervino:

- ¿Qué no había terminado ya? Si leíste el último libro hace unos meses!

Cuando les explique de qué se trataba el libro, todos movieron la cabeza y Cristian dijo:

-Hay Annie, de verdad que estas obsesionada con el maguito

Lo cual origino los otros soltaran una risa nerviosa aunque cuando vieron mi expresión decidieran cambiar de tema para que no me enfadara mas. Y aunque yo no aparente molestia alguna en esos momentos entre mas lo pensaba, mas me molestaba. Ninguno de mis amigos de la escuela compartían mi afición por Harry Potter aunque no importaba mucho, tampoco era que yo me pusiera a hablar sobre eso a la menor oportunidad, pero evitaba hablar del tema debido a las "pequeñas" críticas que hacían sobre la historia.

Cuando entre a mi casa, mi mamá me saludo afectuosamente (como siempre lo hace). Me preguntó cómo me había ido y respondí con un vacilante "bien" sin muchas ganas, no me apetecía hablar del tema y ella debió notarlo porque no me pregunto más. Le dije que tenía mucha tarea y que me iría a mi cuarto para empezar a hacerla, bajaría a la hora de la comida, que sería en una hora más o menos.

Entre a mi recámara y me recosté en mi cama, las palabras de Cristian aun resonaban en mi cabeza _Hay Annie, de verdad que estas obsesionada con el maguito…_

Observe mi habitación poniendo atención en cada uno de los detalles, y en la mayoría de ellos encontraba algo de lo que había coleccionado a través de los años que fuera de Harry Potter: posters de las películas, revistas de colección, todos mis boletos del cine de las películas (que había ido a ver en fechas de estreno), el escudo de Hogwarts y de Ravenclaw (mi casa favorita) que mande a imprimir tipo póster, mi juego de ajedrez que logre completar (aunque no soy muy buena en el juego), el giratiempo y mi varita que venían incluidas en la colección de ajedrez (fueron las que más me gustaron de todos) los álbumes de estampas que salieron de las películas, y mi colección de libros de Harry Potter.

Si bien es cierto que me encantaba leer y tenía muchos más libros en mi habitación, esta colección la cuidaba casi como a mi vida.

Había crecido con Harry Potter, y me encantaba la idea.

De pronto recordé un artículo sobre Harry Potter que había leído en internet hace algunos años -_bueno no tantos- _pensé. "Síntomas de Obsesión" (creo que se llamaba) y estaba segura de que lo había impreso ya que me había encantado. Lo busque entre el mar revistas y cosas que tenía guardadas en una de las repisas de mi buro y por fin logre dar con él.

Lo leí completo y al principio me reí mucho, después lo releí con más cuidado y me di cuenta de algo: muchas de las cosas que decía ese artículo las había realizado por lo menos una vez.

-De verdad que estas obsesionada- me dije a mi misma sonriendo– tal vez Cris no esté tan equivocado después de todo.

Tome mi laptop y comencé a buscar mi tarea (no era mucha a decir verdad pero no me gustaba dejarlo a última hora, si… sé lo que deben estar pensando, que seguro soy una nerd o "sabelotodo insufrible", y bueno… digamos que… me gustaba la escuela y no hacia mucho por ocultarlo) aunque no hacía solo eso. De vez en cuando me gustaba escribir, no me considero una escritora propiamente dicha (para eso me falta años) pero no se… el escribir me permite desahogarme, desestresarme de las cosas cotidianas e incluso de la vida monótona que solía llevar, mi mente viajaba a lugares distintos de las paredes de mi habitación llevándome a lugares que solo en mis sueños podría conocer.

Y de repente surgió la idea… me di cuenta de que podría agregar algunos "síntomas" más al artículo, ya que este, por el tiempo en que lo leí "hace no tantos años", solo llegada hasta el libro de la Orden del Fénix.

_Incluso podía dividirlos en los 7 libros de Harry! una especie de test, tal vez otros se identifiquen! _Pensé emocionada mientras mi mente comenzaba a trabajar.

Dejando mi tarea de lado empecé a escribir los "síntomas" del artículo y cuando termine, me puse a pensar en que más… que más podría agregar…

Comencé a escribir y escribir, tomando en cuenta partes del libro de La Piedra Filosofal como primer borrador, y también me base un poco en la película y… aunque me cueste admitirlo, un poco de mi experiencia personal.

Termine de escribir el primer capítulo y me enfoque de nuevo a mi tarea y cuando la termine, volví a abrir el archivo en donde estaba lo que acababa de escribir.

Pensé por unos momentos si debía leerlo, muchas veces las cosas que escribo no las leo hasta unos días después para modificar cosas y examinarlo (suelo ser un poco perfeccionista con las cosas que hago) pero decidí que en este caso podría hacer una excepción, así que comencé a leer para ver que tan obsesionada estaba…


	2. La Piedra Filosofal

**LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL**

**¿Con cuantos puntos te identificas?**

Tus papás, alguien de tu familia o un amigo te regalo un libro por tu cumpleaños o el día de navidad, el libro se llamaba "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal" y aunque no eras muy dado(a) a la lectura, comenzaste a leerlo...

Y cual fue tu sorpresa! Ese libro te cambio la vida! No lo crees? Sigue leyendo y lo comprobaras… a partir de que terminaste a leer:

_De pronto leer libros ya no se te hace tan aburrido._

_Te preguntas como has pasado tantos años de tu vida encerrado(a) en el mundo muggle…_

_Y también te preguntas cuanta gente que conoces vive en el mundo mágico._

_Le preguntas a tu papá si conoce una empresa llamada Grunnings, donde trabaja Vernon Dursley._

_Te sientes muy aliviado por no tener una vecina como Petunia Dursley._

_Si un gato esta frente a tu casa y la observa atentamente, estás seguro(a) de que es McGonagall, incluso sales a saludarla!_

_Cuando se va la luz en tu colonia, te emocionas porque crees que Dumbledore está ahí y que apago las luces con su desiluminador._

_Has ido a las tiendas a buscar un desiluminador…_

_Aunque luego te das por vencido(a) cuando te enteras que Dumbledore lo creo y que el que tiene es el único que existe._

_Has salido en las noches en las que se va la luz buscando a Dumbledore._

_Cuando en las noticias dicen que habrá lluvia de estrellas fugaces, estás segura de que el mundo mágico está celebrando algo, como cuando celebraron la caída de… quienes-ustedes-saben…_

_Crees que todas las motos que ves en la calle pueden ser de Sirius Black._

_Miras al cielo constantemente con la esperanza de ver una moto voladora._

_Te pones a pensar que material podría dejarte una cicatriz en forma de rayo que te quede bien marcada, pero que no te cause tétanos…_

_Aunque terminas por pintarte la cicatriz con marcador permanente._

_Le pides a tus papás que te hagan un cuarto debajo de las escaleras para que sea tu "alacena"._

_Y ya que no acceden a eso, te conformas con poner un letrero que dice "Alacena" afuera de tu cuarto (mejor algo que nada)_

_Te preguntas como pueden existir niños como Dudley…_

_Y lo peor de todo es que seguramente conoces a más de uno o no?_

_Agradeciste a tus papás que nunca te dejaron encargado(a) con la señora Figg, después ellos te preguntaron quien era esa señora y les contestaste que la vecina de Harry te mandaron a tu cuarto._

_Le cortaste el cabello a tu hermanito "a rapa", si a Harry le volvió a crecer el cabello cuando Petunia lo corto, porque a tu hermanito no?_

_Cuando vas al zoológico buscas una boa constrictor que necesite ser liberada, tratas de platicar con ella y hacer que te cierre el ojo…_

_Aunque luego te das cuenta de que las serpientes no tienen párpados…_

_Ya no vas con tanta confianza a los zoológicos, no vaya a ser que una serpiente se escape._

_Tienes miedo de acercarte demasiado a los vidrios de los zoológicos, no vaya a ser que desaparezca de repente y te quedes atrapado como especie en exhibición._

_Cuando tus tíos les dicen a tus papás que van a inscribir a tu primo en la secundaria, les dicen que no lo inscriban en Smeltings, porque se podría encontrar con Dudley._

_Festejas el 31 de Julio como si fuera tu propio cumpleaños._

_Prestas atención a cada lechuza (o ave, no nos ponemos exigentes) para averiguar si trae tu carta de Hogwarts… y aunque te sientes decepcionado (a) porque no la has recibido, no pierdes la esperanza…_

_Revisas cada una de las cartas que llegan a tu casa buscando la que enviaron de Hogwarts…_

_Incluso perseguiste al cartero por todo tu vecindario…_

_Y revisaste el correo de toda tu colonia (que tal si se equivocaban de dirección?)_

_Cuando tu mamá trae las cosas para preparar la comida, buscas los huevos y los empiezas a romper uno por uno buscando las cartas de Hogwarts. Tu mamá te dejo sin comida ese día._

_Cuando te dan tu nueva lista de útiles para la escuela y la lees, te preguntas porque no te piden varita, caldero, guantes protectores de piel de dragón, un sombrero negro puntiagudo…_

_Y ni hablar de los libros…te escandalizas porque no te piden "El libro reglamentario de hechizos" o "Filtros y pociones mágicas"_

_A pesar de que no estaban en tu lista de útiles, pediste en la librería "El libro reglamentario de hechizos"… y la dueña de la librería te invito amablemente a salir del local._

_Les insistes a tus padres que quieres que tu uniforme lo compren con "Madame Malkin" y ellos te comienzan a mirar con preocupación._

_Insistes en llevar a tu escuela una capa como pate del uniforme._

_Creas tu propia varita hecha en casa cuando te cansas de buscar el local de Ollivader…_

_Y el núcleo de tu varita es de la pluma que encontraste en la calle, aunque tú imaginaste que era de un Fawkes…_

_Pero luego desistes de la idea cuando recuerdas que Fawkes solo tenía dos plumas, la de la varita de Harry y la de… el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado…_

_Así que, te conformas con imaginarte que es de otro fénix o incluso un unicornio!_

_Cuando vez a un señor mayor en la calle siempre le encuentras parecido con Ollivander._

_Entras a cualquier establecimiento parecido al Caldero Chorreante y empiezas a golpear los ladrillos con tu varita buscando la entrada del Callejón Diagon._

_Le preguntas a tus papás porque no guardan su dinero en Gringotts, si es el banco más seguro que existe._

_Cuando fuiste al banco te emocionaste cuando viste a un duende en las cajas y le gritaste a tu papás "miren el duende!"… desde ese día ya no pueden ir al mismo banco y tus papás tuvieron que disculparse con la señora que confundiste con este ser._

_Te decepciona que en los bancos haya cajeros automáticos en vez de carritos manejados por duendes._

_Sabes cuantos knuts hacen un sickle, cuantos sickles hacen un galeón, pero no sabes a cuanto esta el dólar._

_Te la pasas preguntando en cada tienda de mascotas para cuando les llegan las lechuzas. Después de que te miran como loco(a) decides que es mejor comprar un sapo como Trevor o una rata como Scabbers… lo peor de todo es que acabas regalándolo._

_Ya no te importa si te trata mal tu hermano, tu primo, tu vecino o quien sea: cuando entres a Hogwarts les vas a dar su merecido y Hagrid les va a poner una linda cola de cerdo._

_Pasas horas revisando mapas tratando de adivinar dónde está oculto Hogwarts._

_Te preguntas si la SEP (Secretaría de Educación Pública en México) podrá darte informa sobre la Escuela Mexicana de Magia y Hechicería._

_Te preguntas si habrá una pared invisible en la estación del metro para que te lleve a la Escuela Mexicana de Magia y Hechicería._

_Te rompiste la nariz al tratar de pasar una barrera del metro…_

_Incluso te prohibieron la entrada al metro por unos meses, al considerar que solo querías causar destrozos._

_Imaginaste que el metro de tu ciudad era el expreso de Hogwarts._

_El primero de septiembre entraste a una estación del metro con tu baúl, tu jaula sin lechuza (porque no pudiste conseguir una) y con la emoción de empezar tu primer año en Hogwarts._

_En el metro buscas esperanzado(a) una familia de pelirrojos que te puedan decir dónde está la plataforma 9 ¾._

_Pensaste en preguntarle a alguien donde está la plataforma 9 ¾, pero desistes de la idea al recordar que son muggles._

_Adoraste a los gemelos Weasley desde el primer momento (quien no?)_

_Cuando vas a la dulcería, pides Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz. La encargada te mira como si estuvieras loco._

_Uno de tus sueños es ser un mago o bruja famosa para que aparezcas en algún cromo dentro de una rana de chocolate._

_Imprimiste la parte de afuera de la caja, hiciste la caja, compraste dulces que parecieran grageas, y las ofreciste a tus familiares como grageas de todos los sabores... todos se te quedaban viendo como loco(a)_

_Cuando a tu tío se le cayeron los lentes y se rompieron, intentaste repararlos con un "oculus reparo"…_

_El problema es que tu tío aun tenía los lentes puestos… tuvieron que llevarlo de emergencia al hospital._

_Te preguntas porque no llegas a tu escuela en bote como lo hacen los de primer año de Hogwarts…._

_Y porque los alumnos no están repartidos en casas como Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin._

_Te pones a cantar por toda tu casa el Himno de Hogwarts en diferentes tonos._

_Te sabes mejor la Historia de Hogwarts que la de tu país._

_Piensas en que casa de Hogwarts estarían todas y cada una de las personas que conoces._

_Te pones el sombrero de tu abuelo para ver si de pura casualidad es el Sombrero Seleccionador._

_Te preguntas porque el director de tu escuela no se parece en nada a Albus Dumbledore._

_Le preguntas a tu director si es miembro de Wizegamont de Magia o pertenece a la Confederación Internacional de Magos, algún merito debe tener para ser director de tu escuela no?_

_Cuando en la escuela te ponen a hacer un ensayo sobre la persona que más admiras en este mundo, tú escribes acerca de Albus Dumbledore._

_Estas convencido de que los cuadros de tu casa se mueven y cambian de posición…_

_O se te hace raro que tus fotos no se muevan._

_Confundiste a uno de los chicos de tu escuela con un poltergeist, pero quien lo manda a parecerse tanto a Peeves!_

_Encontraste parecido del conserje de tu escuela con el señor Filch._

_Te preguntas porque los prefectos de tu escuela ya están tan viejos y no son estudiantes como tú._

_En edificios grandes te agarras fuerte del barandal por si las escaleras cambian de lugar. Luego te acuerdas de que eso es imposible porque eso no pasa en las construcciones muggles._

_Ya no te dan miedo los fantasmas… es más… mueres por conocer uno! (bueno.. creo que fue mal ejemplo…)_

_Pones el póster de alguna pintura famosa, un dibujo tuyo o escudo de tu casa favorita en la puerta de tu cuarto para que cuando alguien toque o tú quieras entrar digas una contraseña._

_Dejaste fuera de tu cuarto a tu mamá porque no sabía la contraseña, bajo furiosa diciendo que te castigaría por una semana._

_Snape te dio mucho miedo desde su primera clase._

_Si hay algo que no olvidaras es que obtienes Filtro de Muertos en Vida si añades polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo…_

_O que un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estomago de una cabra y es un buen antídoto de algunos venenos…_

_O que no hay diferencia entre acónito y luparia porque es la misma planta._

_Cuando te preguntan quién es el profesor que más odias contestar sin pensar "Snape" (recuerden que estamos en la Piedra Filosofal)._

_Empiezas a escribir en rollos de pergamino y con una pluma vieja que encontraste en la calle._

_Cuando te ponen a barrer, te fijas que nadie te este viendo y tiras la escoba al piso, extiendes tu brazo y gritas "arriba" hasta que espantas a tu perro y de paso a todos los de tu colonia._

_Le enseñas (según tu) a tu hermanito la forma correcta de montar una escoba._

_Llegaste a creer que la esfera de tu árbol de navidad que estaba tirada era tu regalo de navidad: una recordadora._

_Cuando a alguno de tus amigos se le olvida algo, le dices que como regalo de su próximo cumpleaños le darás una recordadora para que no vuelva a olvidar nada._

_Te emocionaste cuando Harry recuperó la recordadora de Neville…_

_Y te asustaste mucho cuando la McGonagall lo descubrió…_

_Menos mal que no lo castigo… al contrario! Saltaste de alegría cuando lo convirtió en buscador de Gryffindor!_

_Empiezas a llamar a tus enemigos por apellido._

_El futbol ya no te parece tan interesante como antes… Nada se compara con el Quidditch!_

_Le explicaste muy emocionado(a) a los amigos de tu papa cada una de las reglas del quidditch…_

_Incluso les recomendaste que leyeran "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" por si tenían alguna duda mientras ellos te miraban con gesto de confusión o preocupación, no estaba muy claro…_

_Intentaste armar el equipo de quidditch de tu escuela, lástima que el director no te dio la autorización._

_Cuando te preguntan cuál es tu deporte favorito dices Quidditch sin pensar en cómo se oyó eso._

_Revisas cada una de las escobas de tu mama para ver si son Nimbus 2000…_

_Y le preguntas, un tanto decepcionado(a) porque sus escobas no pueden volar._

_Tratas de jugar Quidditch al estilo muggle usando las escobas de tu casa (en las cuales ya escribiste Nimbus 2000) y la esfera del árbol como snitch (si no es dorada la pintas de ese color)._

_Pides una escoba para navidad, lo cual extraño mucho a tus papás._

_Cuando tus amigos te cuentan que han visto un perro horrible que les dio mucho miedo, tú ruedas los ojos y les dices que ningún perro se compara con Fluffy._

_Cuando alguien en tu casa no puede abrir una puerta dices "oh muévete" sacas tu varita y dices "alohomora"._

_Una de las frases que has adoptado como propia es "ahora me voy a la cama, antes de que se los ocurra otra idea para que nos maten a todos o peor… que nos expulsen" cortesía de Hermione Granger._

_Crees que ya no necesitas llaves, para abrir una puerta basta tu varita y un "alohomora"_

_Haces dos cabezas de perro con cartulina o con lo que puedas y se las pegas a tu perro, que se llama Fluffy._

_Cuando estás haciendo la tarea, otra vez te fijas que nadie te éste viendo y apuntas tu lápiz como si fuera una varita hacia la goma o cualquier objeto que tengas cerca y dices "wingardium leviosa"._

_Rodaste los ojos de impaciencia cuando viste el poco tacto de Ron respecto a Hermione (uh! Y lo que faltaba…)_

_Sentiste feo cuando Hermione escucho a Ron diciendo que era insoportable._

_Aunque luego te das cuenta de que la amistad puede nacer de las cosas pequeñas o pequeños detalles (o de la batalla contra un troll, nunca se sabe)_

_Te preguntas porque no hay murciélagos rondando por tu escuela en Halloween._

_Sientes miedo constante de que en cualquier momento pueda aparecer en tu escuela un troll (sobre todo en el baño de chicas)_

_Incluso le pides a tu director que tome las precauciones necesarias para que esto no ocurra._

_Has intentado aparecer de la nada (bueno con ayuda de tu varita) un fuego azul que sea capaz de transportarse en un tarro (si Hermione pudo aparecerlo, porque tu no?)_

_Estabas tan nervioso como Harry (o tal vez más) cuando iba a jugar su primer partido de quidditch._

_Buscaste esperanzado(a) la transmisión del primer partido de quidditch de Harry en la televisión._

_Te gustaría que Lee Jordan comentara todos los partidos que tu papá ve, seguro sería más interesante._

_Te asustaste cuando la Nimbus 2000 comenzó a sacudirse e intentar tirar a Harry_

_Y cuando supiste que Snape la había embrujado, lo odiaste aun más!_

_Saltaste de alegría cuando Harry atrapo la snitch (o casi se la traga, no hay mucha diferencia…)_

_Te pusiste a investigar como loco quien era Nicolas Flamel._

_Buscaste por todos los rincones de tu biblioteca La Sección Prohibida._

_Tienes miedo de los libros, no vaya a ser que susurren o que griten como los de La Sección Prohibida._

_Le preguntas a todos los dentistas que conoces si son los papás de Hermione o si los conocen._

_Te pruebas todas las capas de tus padres frente al espejo para ver si te haces invisible._

_Te pusiste una capa (según tu invisible) para escaparte de una aburrida clase de tu escuela…_

_Lástima que tu maestra se dio cuenta (aun no entiendes porque, si eras invisible!) Y te mando un día de castigo por querer escapar._

_Le pides a tu mamá que te teja un jersey para navidad (de preferencia que tenga bordada tu inicial)_

_Reíste mucho cuando los gemelos dijeron que se llamaban "Greg" y Feorge", son geniales!_

_Crees que todos los espejos grandes que encuentras podrían ser el espejo de OESED y buscas en cada uno de ellos la inscripción "Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse."_

_Lloraste cuando Harry vio a sus papás en el espejo de OESED y volviste a llorar cuando viste la escena en la película._

_Te preocupaste un poco por la obsesión que empezaba a mostrar._

_Te preguntas que es lo que verías tú en ese espejo…_

_Y también te preguntas que es lo que vio Dumbledore._

_Te preguntaste porque Snape sería arbitro en el partido de quidditch Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff… aunque después la idea te resulto algo cómica._

_Has intentado hacer el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas al chico bravucón de tu escuela, aunque no dio resultado (lastima!)_

_Te desespera que, cuando empiezas a hablar de la Piedra Filosofal, todos te pregunten que es… es que nunca leen!_

_Revisas cada roca que encuentres en la calle… tal vez sea la Piedra Filosofal._

_Sabes cuales son los doce usos de la sangre de dragón._

_Le dices a tus papás que te encantaría ver cómo nace un dragón…_

_Es más, te encantaría tener uno!_

_Aunque sabes que está prohibido por las leyes según la Convención de Magos de 1709._

_Te agrada mucho el nombre de Norberto._

_Te enojaste con McGonagall cuando le quito 150 puntos a Gryffindor, fue demasiado y además injusto!_

_Los centauros te parecen criaturas más amigables…_

_Y los mejores astrólogos que puede haber._

_Te asustaste mucho cuando Harry descubrió quien era el que estaba matando a los unicornios y que estaba bebiendo su sangre._

_Agradeces que en tus exámenes tus maestros no les repartan plumas antitrampa._

_Sentiste feo cuando tuvieron que embrujar a Neville para salir de la Sala Común._

_Cuando quieres calmar a tu perro, empiezas a tocar música, si funciono con Fluffy, porque con tu mascota no?_

_Las plantas de tu mamá te comienzan a dar miedo, alguna podría ser lazo del diablo._

_Te da miedo que las llaves de tu casa puedan volar o…_

_Metiste una llave en una jaula convirtiéndola en tu nueva ave, acentuando la preocupación de tus papás._

_De pronto, el ajedrez de tu papa ya no te parece tan divertido, que de divertido puede tener si las piezas no hablaban o no se destrozaban con cada jugada?_

_Te preguntas que sentirías si fueras una enorme pieza de ajedrez._

_Te dio miedo jugar ajedrez por un tiempo._

_Sentiste horrible cuando Ron se sacrifico para ganar el juego de ajedrez._

_Te sorprendiste del acertijo que planteo Snape para acceder a la piedra…_

_Y más de la inteligencia y lógica de Hermione para resolverla!_

_Te costo trabajo creer que Quirrell quien había intentado matar a Harry, el que había dejado entrar al troll, hubieras jurado que había sido Snape! De pronto, te comienza a caer un poco mejor…_

_Cuando vez a un hombre con turbante te alejas, no vaya a ser que por ahí se asome Lord Voldemort._

_Ahora desconfías mas que nunca de los maestros tímidos (sobre todo si tartamudean)_

_Te miras por horas al espejo esperando que en cualquier momento tu reflejo te de la Piedra Filosofal._

_Te preguntaste porque las manos de Harry quemaron a Quirrell con solo tocarlo… aunque también lo agradeciste, porque por eso pudo escapar!_

_Después te diste cuenta de que fue el amor quien salvo a Harry y te sorprendiste y maravillaste por ello._

_A pesar de mucho esfuerzo, lograste decir "Voldemort", porque según Dumbledore, el miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a las cosas que nombra._

_Te sorprendiste al saber que James Potter le había salvado la vida a Snape._

_Sentiste un nudo en la garganta cuando Hagrid le dio a Harry el álbum de fotos llenos de imágenes de sus padres._

_El 31 de Octubre estas de luto porque ese día murieron Lily y James Potter._

_Cuando alguien prueba una comida que no le gusta dices: si no te gusto eso, imagínate probar una gragea de todos los sabores con sabor a cerilla…_

_Saltaste de alegría cuando Dumbledore le dio cincuenta puntos a Ron por el juego de ajedrez…_

_Y cincuenta puntos a Hermione por el uso de la lógica al enfrentarse al fuego…_

_Y sesenta puntos a Harry por ser tan valiente…_

_Y los diez puntos que le dio a Neville que fueron los que le dieron la copa de las casas a Gryffindor!_

_Corriste por toda tu casa gritando "Ganamos la copa! Ganamos la copa!"_

_Fuiste a ver "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal" el día del estreno y más de dos veces al cine…_

_Y cuando salió el DVD la apartaste para ser la primera en verla en casa._

_Lloraste con el final de la película y no te importo que todos te miraran como loco(a)_

_Creíste que la elección de los chicos que iban a interpretar a nuestros queridos personajes fueron perfectos!_

_E inmediatamente escogiste a uno de los chicos como tu favorito._

_Esperaste con ansia el estreno de la siguiente película de HP._

-Annie, ya es hora de comer!- me grito mi mamá desde el comedor, así que decidí terminar por ese día, apagar la laptop y bajar a comer, antes de que mi mamá me gritará por segunda vez… lo cual no sería nada agradable.

De haber sabido quien había llegado a mi casa y comería con nosotros... no hubiera salido de mi cuarto...


	3. Insoportable

**INSOPORTABLE**

-Ya esta lista la comida- dijo mi mamá escuchándome bajar. Cuando llegue al comedor pude ver a Cristina, una de las amigas de mi mamá, y a su horrible hija Paola.

De verdad ni podía creer como podía existir una persona tan insoportable y créanme que no exagero. Nos conocíamos desde niñas y éramos las mejores amigas, adorábamos estar juntas en todo momento, incluso habíamos ido a la misma escuela hasta la preparatoria, que fue cuando pude separarme de ella aunque, al ser vecinas y dado que nuestras mamás eran muy amigas, la veía todo el tiempo (más del que desearía).

Era alta, de mi misma estatura (o eso creo) delgada, tez blanca, ojos claros y cabello rubio. Los chicos la consideraban muy atractiva y popular… aunque era hueca y superficial.

La quise mucho, era mi mejor amiga, pero había llegado al límite de soportarla, que se quedara con el crédito de cosas que yo hacía (lo cual era una constante de cada día), que quisiera tener lo que yo tenía, que intentara hacerme sentir menos diciendo cosas que me herían. Al principio me resistí a creer que hacía todo eso con el afán de herirme, pensé que era algo inconsciente y por eso resistí esa situación tanto tiempo, hasta que no pude mas y comprendí que alguien que te quiere de verdad jamás haría algo para lastimarte, jamás. … _Gracias a dios madure _pensé.

Para todos era la típica niña buena, la chica perfecta de la que toda madre estaría orgullosa y con la que todo chico sueña, pero yo que la conocía perfectamente sabía que eso estaba muy alejado de la realidad, y a pesar de que la ignoraba todo el tiempo, siempre encontraba la manera de molestarme.

-Buenas tardes- dije sentándome a la mesa

-Hola Annie- dijo Cristina - ya no te había visto, la escuela debe mantenerte muy ocupada

-Un poco - conteste cortante, aunque trate de sonar educada. De pronto ya no tenía apetito

-Paola esta igual, no sale de su cuarto, se la pasa estudiando…

-Eso es cierto mamá- contesto con esa voz dulzona que tanto odiaba mirándome fijamente- se debe estudiar mucho para ser la mejor en tu carrera.

-Creo que vas a tener competencia- me dijo Cristina en tono de broma. Había olvidado mencionarlo, estudiaba la carrera de Derecho igual que yo, aunque en otra universidad. Solo pude sonreír cortésmente sin mirarla.

Para mi desgracia, mi mamá las había invitado a comer y no podía escaparme. No hable durante toda la comida, aunque de vez en cuando Paola hacía comentarios para molestarme, aunque claro, ni Cristina ni mi mamá se percataban de ello. Me limite a comer lo mas aprisa que pude y a tratar de no mostrar la molestia que me generaba que Paola estuviera ahí.

Cuando terminamos de comer, me excuse diciendo que aun tenía varias cosas por hacer y me levante de la mesa, cuando Paola dijo:

-Ah Annie, necesito un favor, podrías prestarme un libro de Derecho Administrativo? Tu mamá me comento que tienes algunos y los necesito para preparar un examen que es complicadísimo…

Hubiera contestado con un simple "no" con gusto si mi mamá no hubiera intercedido por ella

-No creo que haya problema o si?- dijo mirándome. Siempre era asi, era como si albergara alguna esperanza de que Paola y yo volviéramos a ser amigas y, a decir verdad, era mas probable que Voldemort se hiciera amigo de Harry a que eso sucediera.

-Ahora lo bajo- dije a regañadientes después de unos segundos, pero ella me interrumpió:

-Te acompaño- y antes de que pudiera replicar empezó a subir las escaleras, llegando a mi cuarto antes que yo.

-Aquí esta- dije entregándole el primer libro que encontré- y ya que lo tienes, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.

-Porque tanta prisa?- me contesto cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto- acaso no me quieres aquí?

-Pero que perceptiva eres- exclame en tono de sarcasmo deseando que bastara con eso para que se fuera- ahora si me haces favor…

-Vaya que eres aburrida- dijo mirando mi buró, donde tenía mi giratiempo y mi varita- sabes? No había entrado a tu cuarto hace años… pero sigue igual de horrendo e infantil que siempre, parece que aquí duerme una niña de cinco años… y que es esto?- dijo tomando mi varita

-Nada que te importe -le dije quitándole la varita de las manos

-No puedo creerlo, sigues con esa tonta obsesion por Harry Potter? Pense que solo era uno de tus lapsos de estupidez, de verdad que necesitas madurar eh? Si sigues asi, te aseguro que ningún chico se fijara en ti, ninguno aguantaría tus ñoñadas sobre el maguito y la magia…

-Porque no te vas de una vez?- pregunte harta y cansada de seguirla escuchando

-Si ya me voy, no quiero estar en un lugar tan patético como este- dijo despectivamente

-Vete de una vez- grite enfurecida mientras abría la puerta

Ella sonrió burlona mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y antes de irse me miro y dijo

-O qué? Me vas a embrujar con tu varita?-

Le cerré la puerta en la cara, y solo oí que decía "idiota" antes de que bajara las escaleras.

Odiaba ese tipo de encuentros, y no solo por las peleas y discusiones, sino por la inevitable comparación que hacia entre ella y yo. Ella siempre fue la bonita, la linda, la que los chicos buscaban, mientras que yo siempre fui su sombra, la mejor amiga, la que los chicos buscaban para pedir consejos y acercarse a ella.

No había punto de comparación, era alta y delgada como ella, pero mi tez no era blanca, era un poco morena, mis ojos no eran claros como los de ella, era cafés obscuros y se escondían tras unos lentes, y mi cabello no era rubio, sino negro. No me consideraba atractiva ni mucho menos popular, tampoco había salido con muchos chicos, y siempre esas relaciones terminaban muy, muy mal.

-Eres un fiasco- dije mirando mi reflejo. Trate de no pensar en eso mientras tomaba mi laptop y comenzaba con mi tarea, tratando de despejar mi mente para alejar los recuerdos que empezaban a arremolinarse en mi cabeza.

Era una tarde normal de viernes, después de un día de clases bastante pesado, había llegado a mi casa, mis papás no estaban, habían ido a comer con unos amigos y mis hermanos ya no vivían con nosotros, por lo que estaba sola, cosa que no me disgustaba en lo absoluto.

Después de comer subí a mi cuarto, puse un poco de música, prendí mi laptop y empecé con la segunda parte de la historia que había comenzado días atrás…


	4. La Cámara de los Secretos

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS

¿Con cuantos puntos te identificas?

Les pides a tus papás que dejen salir a los canarios de la casa porque se aburren (igual que le pasa a Hedwig en la casa de los Dursley)

Agradeces que tus papás sean tolerantes cuando mencionas cosas sobre magia (no pasa de que rueden los ojos o digan en voz baja "ahí va…")

Aunque no les has mencionado que los menores de edad no tienen permitido realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts (no te conviene que lo sepan)

Quisiste enviarle a Harry un regalo de cumpleaños por medio del canario de tu abuelita… lastima que no aguanto el peso del pastel…

Entras a tu habitación con cautela, no vaya a ser que un elfo domestico este ahí.

Ya no invitas a nadie a sentarse, que tal si reacciona igual que Dobby y comienza a llorar o golpearse con lo que tenga a la mano?

Te preguntas si alguna de las familias que conocen tienen a un elfo domestico

Cuando escuchas ruidos en alguna habitación te preocupas, seguramente Dobby esta haciendo destrozos en el cuarto!

Si pasan días sin que tus amigos te escriban no tienes dudas: Dobby intercepto tus correos.

Le tiraste un pastel en la cabeza a los invitados de la casa y le echaste la culpa a Dobby…

Lástima que tus papás no te creyeron y que te castigaron por un mes.

Si tus papás te castigan y te mandan a tu cuarto no te preocupas, en la noche vendrán Ron y los gemelos Weasley a rescatarte.

Tampoco te preocupa que pongan tus cosas bajo llave, ya que los gemelos saben abrir cerraduras muggle

Le preguntas a tu papá porque su coche no vuela…

Y después de que no te contesto intentaste hacerlo volar utilizando tu varita

Te gustaría trabajar con el señor Weasñey en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles, podrías contestar a muchas de sus preguntas.

Buscas en el mapa Ottery Saint Catchpole, el pueblo donde viven los Weasley.

Te subes a su auto y oprimes todos los botones tratando de averiguar cuál es el botón de invisibilidad.

Más de una se identificó con Ginny por su amor hacia Harry.

Cuando tu mamá te manda a lavar los trastes de la comida apuntas hacia ellos con tu varita intentando que los laves solos. Por esta acción tu mamá te obliga a lavar también los de la cena.

Se te hace raro el reloj de tu casa porque tiene números en vez de los nombres de los integrantes de tu familia.

Le preguntas a tu mamá si le gusta la cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck y su programa "La Hora de las Brujas"

Intentaste desgonomizar tu jardín, lastima que tu mamá lo interpreto de otra manera y te castigo por el resto de la tarde.

Cuando no encuentras tus llaves, estas seguro(a) de que las encantaron para que se redujeran y no las encontraran. Odias cuando los magos hacen esas bromas!

Buscaste por todos lados posters de los Chudley Cannons para adornar tu habitación…

Vas al puesto de revistas buscando "Corazón de Bruja" y te escandalizas cuando te preguntan de qué revista éstas hablando.

Tambien buscaste en el puesto de revistas "Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco" pero nunca los encontraste.

Te gustaría que tu casa se pareciera más a la Madriguera.

Te sorprende que tu espejo no te diga como luces cada vez que miras tu reflejo.

Quisieras tener un ghoul en tu atico.

En las bibliotecas preguntas si no les han llegado libros de Gilderoy Lockhart o si tienen el libro "Moste potente potions" para preparar la poción multijugos.

Agradeces que en tu lista de libros no te hayan pedido ninguno de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ya que no pudiste conseguir pelotas de quidditch, te conformas con esferas, manzanas e incluso naranjas.

Te preguntas si algún ladron tiene la Mano de Gloria.

Le dices a tu mamá que el jardín estaría mejor si utilizara repelente contra babosas carnívoras.

Te sorprende que a tu mamá no le guste Gilderoy Lockhart… aunque también das gracias por eso.

Si Draco te caia mal… detestaste a Lucius Malfoy.

Intentaste ampliar el auto de tu papá con magia, para que hubiera mas espacio.

Ahora que lo piensas… no es que no hayas podido traspasar la barrera del metro para llegar a la Escuela Mexicana de Magia y Hechicería… Dobby bloqueo el muro!

Miras al cielo con la esperanza de ver un Ford Anglia volando entre las nubes

Te preguntas quien habra granado este año el Premio a la Sonrisa Mas Encantadora otorgada por la revista Corazón de Bruja.

Cuando tu mamá te pregunta porque tu habitación esta tan desordenada, le dices que seguro fueron los duendecillos que Lockhart dejo escapar.

Has conocido por lo menos a un chico parecido a Colin Creveey.

Procuras no pasar por árboles grandes, no vaya a ser que sea parientes lejanos del sauce boxeador.

Te has puesto a investigar tu árbol genealógico, tal vez desciendas de alguno de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Revisas las plantas que están en macetas por si son mandrágoras.

Si tu mamá llega a la casa con una planta nueva, inmediatamente vas por tus orejeras, la tomas y la pasas a otra maceta…

Cuando tu mamá logra quitarte esa nueva planta y se dirige al jardín le dices que debe desgnomizar el jardín y que le hace falta el repelente para babosas y que Hagrid lo puede conseguir. A partir de ese momento te prohibieron acercarte al jardín.

Usas orejeras cada que pasas un jardín por si tienen mandrágoras.

Le haces prometer a tus padres que nunca, por ningún motivo en el mundo, te enviaran un vociferador.

Te sorprendiste cuando se anuncion que Malfoy sería el nuevo buscador de Slytherin… lo que hace el dinero…

Y lo odiaste por llamar a Hermione "sangre sucia"

Te pueden insultar de cualquier manera… pero que no te digan Sangre Sucia.

Revisas cada uno de los paraguas que conoces por si es el de Hagrid y puedes hacer magia con el!

Sientes que escuchas voces que nadie mas puede oir.

Te preguntas en que lugar y a que hora se reunia el Club de Cazadores sin Cabeza.

Crees que el conserje de tu escuela tiene una oficina como el señor Filch.

Piensas que no estaría de mas tomar el curso de EMBRUJORRAPID (solo por si acaso)

Te hubiera gustado ir a la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado por sus mil quinientos años de muerte…

Incluso se lo comentaste a tu mamá… quien te miro sumamente preocupada.

Te decepciona que en tu escuela no hagan fiestas o cenas de Halloween parecidas a las de Hogwarts.

Temes que en cualquier momento pueda aparecer un letrero en tu escuela escrito con sangre que diga que la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta.

Piensas que un gato que no se mueve por cinco segundos esta petrificado.

Le preguntas a tu mamá porque no utiliza el quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower para limpiar la cocina.

La clase que más te aburre es la del profesor Binns (aunque nisiquiera tengas esa clase)

Le preguntas al director de tu escuela quienes fueron los fundadores de tu colegio.

Llegaste a creer que tu eras el heredero(a) de la Cámara de los Secretos de tu escuela.

Cuando te preguntaste en voz alta como conseguirías la piel de serpiente arbórea africana y tu mamá te escucho, te miro como si estuvieras loco(a).

Estuviste nervioso(a) por el partido de Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

Los elfos domesticos comienzan a asustarte.

Si vas por la calle y sin querer alguien que ésta jugando con un balón te golpea, huyes a toda velocidad. Definitivamente alguien embrujo una bludger contra ti.

Si a algún conocido se le rompió un hueso y dice que le duele tú le contestas: da gracias de que tienes huesos, porque hacerlos crecer es horrible y doloroso, sino pregúntale a Harry.

Sentiste pena cuando Colin y Nick Casi Decapitado fueron petrificados…

Pero sentiste horrible cuando le paso a Hermione!

Pensaste que Malfoy habia abierto la Cámara de los Secretos.

Le preguntaste a tu director cuando serian las convocatorias para el club de duelo.

Llegaste a tener duda sobre si estas en la casa correcta como Harry.

Le preguntas a cualquier sombrero que encuentres (no importa si alguien lo trae puesto) si te puso en la casa correcta.

Temes estar a solas con los canarios de tu abuela, no vaya a ser que en cualquier momento se prenda en llamas como Fawkes.

Te encantaría tener un fénix de mascota (además de tu lechuza claro esta)

Te gustaría ir de vacaciones a Egipto para visitar a Bill.

Para tener más información sobre el quidditch, buscas el libro de "Volando ccon los Cannons", como el que Ron le regaló a Harry por navidad!

Te preguntas que color tendría tu esencia en la poción multijugos.

Cuando vas a hacer la poción multijugos, revisas que el pelo sea de una persona o un animal, no vaya a ser que te conviertas en un gato.

Cada que te ofrecen un panecillo lo tomas con recelo y haces que alguien lo pruebe por ti o simplemente no lo comes. Tal vez tenga poción del sueño.

Intentaste preparar una poción multijugos… que lo que logro fue que la mitad de tu familia terminara en el hospital.

Te asusta ir al baño de niñas de tu escuela por si se aparece Myrtle la Llorona.

Cuando vez algún charco en tu escuela piensas que Myrtle la Llorona inundo el baño y de paso a toda la escuela.

Rodaste los ojos cuando supiste que Hermione dormía con la tarjeta que Gilderoy Lockhart le había dado bajo la almohada.

Te preguntaste quien era Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

Cuando tus padres te preguntan porque en tus libretas no hay ningún apunte, contestas que solo tu puedes verlo porque los escribiste con tinta invisible.

Te reíste muchismo al imaginar a Lockhart con una gran túnica rosa por el día de San Valentin, o a Snape preparando un filtro amoroso.

Te imaginas a alguno de tus maestros vestido con una capa rosa y rodeado de enanos que van a repartir tarjetas por el 14 de febrero.

Intentaste enviarle una tarjeta musical a Harry.

Ves a una serpiente y empiezas a silbar esperando que te responda.

Te miran raro cuando hablas parsél… obviamente, no todos lo entienden!

Si alguien te molesta o amenaza le respondes que tengan cuidado, podrías enviarle a una víbora o peor aún, un basilisco ya que hablas parsél.

Pretendes perfeccionar esta lengua y buscas si hay alguna clase en tu escuela.

Cuidas tu varita más que a nada en el mundo, no vaya a ser que se rompa y eso ocasione que, en algún momento del futuro, escupas babosas.

Intentaste convertir a tu canario en una copa de cristal… lástima que tu mamá solo vio cuando lo golpeabas con tu varita.

Cuando llegaron por Hagrid para arrestarlo gritaste indignado (a) que no se lo llevaran.

Llamas al plomero por lo menos una vez al mes para que revise las cañerías.

Cada qué vez un lavabo revisas si no hay una serpiente ahí.

No quieres tener un diario por si es el que perteneció a Tom Sorvolo Riddle.

Si logras superar ese miedo, compras el diario y escribes "Mi nombre es ____________________" y esperas respuesta.

Te preguntas porque tus cuadernos no te responden cada que escribes en ellos.

O porque no te llevan al pasado (específicamente el 13 de junio)

No creiste en ningún momento que Hagrid había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos, ese Tom Ryddle no te daba buena espina…

Te preguntaste quien había rodabo el diario de Tom.

Le pediste a uno de tus maestros que te acompañara de salón a salón, por si había otro ataque.

No importa que se rían de ti porque en cada esquina vez por el espejo. Solo eres precavido por si se le ocurre aparecer al basilisco.

Ya no usas la palabra "asustado", ahora dices "petrificado".

Empiezas a seguir todas las filas de arañas que te encuentres para ver si te llevan a donde esta Aragog o…

No puedes ver a más de dos arañas juntas porque esa sería la señal de que un basilisco esta cerca o…

Al ver a una araña le apuntas con tu varita y dices "araña exhumae"

Cuando escuchas que las cañerías de tu casa truenan ya no duermes pensando que hay un basilisco caminando dentro de las paredes.

Te gustaría que tu coche se acercara a ti como lo hizo el Ford Anglia con Ron en el bosque prohibido.

Cualquier araña que veas se te hace insignificante en comparación con Aragog.

Te sorprendiste cuando supiste que el heredero de Slytherin habia secuestrado a Ginny.

Aunque no te soprendiste de saber que todo lo que había hecho Lockhart era

mentira, un completo fraude

Te dio gusto cuando Lockhart perdió la memoria, mejor el que Harry y Ron!

Te dan miedo las estatuas, crees que de cualquiera de ellas puede salir un basilisco.

Te sorprendiste cuando del nombre de Tom Sorvolo Riddle surgió el de Lord Voldemort…

Y ahora te dedicas a investigar si los nombres muggles de tus enemigos no forman nombres en el mundo mágico.

Le robas el diario a tu hermana y le clavas un cuchillo (a falta de un colmillo de basilisco) gritando "¡muere Ryddle, muere!"

El fénix se ha convertido en uno de tus animales favoritos.

Le dices a tu mamá que no hay mejor remedio que las lágrimas del fénix, incluso intentas hacer llorar al perico de tu abuela.

Te sientas a ver al perico de tu abuela ya que en cualquier momento ardera en llamas y quieres estar ahí cuando renazca.

Revisas debajo de los sombreros para ver si allí ésta la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Cuando ves una coladera abierta en las calles te avientas para ver si es la Cámara de los Secretos.

Intentaste construir tu propia espada de Godric Gryffindor o tu Cámara de los Secretos.

Intentas que el canario de tu abuela te lleve volando como Fawkes llevo a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lockhart.

Saltaste de alegría cuando Dumbledore le dio a Harry y Ron el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio.

Te sorprendiste cuando supiste a que familia servía Dobby…

Y cuando supiste que había sido Lucius quien le había dado el diario a Ginny.

Valoras más que nunca el valor de los calcetines, podrían liberar a un elfo!

Te costo trabajo imaginar a Percy con novia (por como es…)

Te emocionaste cuando Hagrid regreso a Hogwarts y aplaudiste junto con todos los del Gran Comedor.

Como tu famosa varita no funciona… te preguntas donde venderán el embrujorrápid.

Fuiste a ver Scooby-Doo nada más para ver el tráiler de Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos, y hasta pensaste en decirle a tu mamá o a tus amigos que ya se podían ir.

Fuiste a ver "Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos" el dia del estreno y más de dos veces al cine, y cuando salió el DVD la apartaste para ser la primero (a) en verla en casa.

Escuche el timbre de mi celular, y conteste de mala gana porque habían interrumpido mi inspiración.

-¿Hola?

-Que paso Annie? Donde estas? Quedamos de vernos antes de las 8- escuche la voz de mi amiga Claudia

-Claudia?- replique confundida- Eres tú?

-Pues claro que soy yo! Ya vienes para acá? Dondes estas?

-Ir a donde?- pregunte mas confundida que antes

-Que ya lo olvidaste? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sofia! Quedaste en venir antes para ayudarme a ver que me voy a poner! No me digas que lo olvidaste…

_El cumpleaños de Sofia! Que tonta! Como pude haberlo olvidado? Planeamos esa salida hace meses, una reunión que tenía con mis amigas de la preparatoria ya que no nos habiamos visto en meses…_

-Pues… entonces no te lo diré- dije en tono de broma tratando de que se calmara

-Dios Ana en qué mundo vives! Vas a venir o no?

-Dame media hora

-Mas te vale o no te lo voy a perdonar

-Tranquila, no seas dramática- dije rodando los ojos mientras apagaba mi computadora y me levantaba de la cama- ahora te veo

-Te espero- dijo con exasperación antes de colgar

-Como pude haberlo olvidado- me dije mientras buscaba que ponerme. Después de dos minutos de indecisión, tome mis cosas, deje un recado para mis papás y salí a toda prisa, no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero había prometido ir, _una promesa es una promesa_ me dije mientras conducía a casa de Claudia, además, quién sabe, algo interesante podría pasar...


	5. Ya No Más

**YA NO MÁS**

Después de conducir por poco más de media hora baje a toda prisa de mi coche, lo que ocasiono que se cayera la bolsa en donde llevaba mi ropa, maldije por lo bajo mientras la recogía y me encaminaba a la entrada de la casa de mi amiga y tocaba el timbre

-Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí- fue lo primero que dije cuando Claudia abrió la puerta de su casa. Su expresión estaba seria pero después de unos segundos se suavizó un poco

- Pensé que ya no venias- dijo mientras me dejaba entrar y subíamos a su cuarto- perdón por cómo te hable, creo que me altere de más- completo ruborizándose

-Casi no lo note- le dije sonriendo mientras entrabamos a su cuarto

-Es que se me hizo muy raro que no llegaras tu siempre eres muy puntual, y te hablo, y resulta que se te había olvidado lo de esta noche!

-No sé en que estaba pensando- dije con sinceridad, cuando se vino a mi mente los síntomas de obsesión en los que estaba trabajando no pude evitar sonreír- pero bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí- complete regresando a la realidad

-Veo que no te dio tiempo de arreglarte- comentó mirándome. No iba muy arreglada que digamos tomando en cuenta que me saco de la cama... digamos que lucia muy bien para una pijamada

- No- le dije un poco apenada al mirarme- de hecho traje lo necesario para arreglarme aquí, espero que no te moleste

- Claro que no, no sería la primera vez- comento encogiendose de hombros restándole importancia- entonces, primero te arreglas o vemos mi ropa?

- Vamos a ver tu ropa primero, sino te volverás a poner como fiera otra vez- le dije antes de reirme. Claudia rodo los ojos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Salimos de la casa después de casi dos horas por separado, creímos que era mejor que cada quien llevara su coche. Nos reunimos junto con otro grupo de amigas en un centro comercial cercano y después de pensar por unos minutos a donde iríamos, nos decidimos por lo de siempre: un bar que quedaba a unos minutos y al que terminábamos yendo siempre que nos veíamos. A pesar de que era un lugar muy concurrido, era bastante acogedor, se escuchaba buena música y había veces en las que encontrabas a algún viejo amigo (lo cual regularmente era muy agradable)

Llegamos al bar y afortunadamente encontramos una mesa disponible (creo que una de mis amigas uso alguna táctica). Al cabo de un par de horas y con algunos tragos la reunión se había vuelto bastante agradable, pudimos platicar de lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, cosas de la escuela, de trabajo, amigos, amores… Estaba feliz por estar con ellas como en los viejos tiempos.

De repente y casi por instinto mire hacia la entrada con una sonrisa en los labios

-No puede ser- dije casi en un susurro casi inaudible que no pasó desapercibido. Mi sonrisa desapareció

-¿Qué pasa Ann? - me pregunto Laura, una de mis amigas. Cuando siguió mi mirada lo comprendió. Paola y Carlos, mi ex-novio, entraban tomados de la mano, se sentaron en una mesa y estaban pidiendo bebidas.

-Es increíble- dijo- que hacen ellos aquí?

Antes de que las demás se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, me levante y les dije que iba al tocador.

Cuando llegue al tocador me mire al espejo y pude ver unas lagrimas en mis mejillas, el verlos juntos me hizo recordar todo, como descubrí que ambos se habían burlado de mi durante tanto tiempo y como había caído en su estúpido juego…

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una de las voces que más odiaba a mis espaldas- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no era tu estilo dejarse ver en sitios tan buenos como este.

Limpie disimuladamente mis lagrimas y entre a uno de los sanitarios, ignorándola y deseando que se fuera y no molestara más, por desgracia, Paola siguió hablando

-¿Sabes? No se si te hayas dado cuenta pero no vine sola, traje a un viejo amiguito que tal vez quiera saludarte, te acuerdas de Carlos verdad? Porque no vienes a la mesa con nosotros, será divertido…

-Me importa muy poco con quien vienes- masculle entre dientes mientras salía del sanitario y comenzaba a lavarme las manos

-Oh vamos!- Dijo con voz fingida acercándose al espejo y poniéndose gloss en los labios - Creo que ya paso algo de tiempo, no debes guardar resentimientos por cosas del pasado, te confieso algo- dijo en un susurro acercándose a mi- Nunca me interesó Carlos y nunca me interesará, fue solo un pequeño juego, ya sabes, para hacerte sufrir un poco, aunque te lo tomaste muy apecho- añadió con una mueca que convirtió en una sonrisa- y hoy salí con el porque me insistió mucho y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero si te molesta, puedo botarlo, aunque ni asi creo que vuelva a buscarte, despues de haber estado conmigo...

-Eres una idiota- le dije mientras me dirigía a la salida, nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

_No quiero estar aquí_ me dije con coraje y tristeza mientras sentia que mi mente y mi corazon dejaban de reaccionar, fui con mis amigas a decirles que tenía que irme

-No te irás- me dijo Fabiola, otra de mis amigas- no dejes que arruinen todo, por favor quédate

-Estoy bien, pero ya quiero irme

-No puedes huir cada que los veas, por más que quieras ellos no desaparecerán, tienes que aprender a afrontarlo- refutó Claudia en tono molesto

-Es mi decisión- les dije con firmeza- y lo que quiero ahora es irme

-Está bien- dijo Fabiola mientras me miraba con ojos escrutadores, odiaba que me mirara asi porque sabia exactamente lo que estaba pasando y sintiendo y era lo que menos queria en esos momentos- te llevo a tu casa y…

-Quiero estar sola, además traje mi coche- replique- estaré bien- dije esbozando una sonrisa triste tratando de tranquilizarlas- además estoy un poco cansada, y no quiero llegar más tarde para no tener problemas con mis papás. Nos vemos pronto lo prometo, y gracias a todas.

Me dirigí a la salida escuchando aún sus replicas y comentarios. _Necesito salir de aquí_ pensé, cuando de repente coche con algo, o más bien con alguien. Estuve a punto de caer (algo que no me hubiera importado) pero alguien me alcanzó a sostener tomándome por la cintura.

-Perdón fue mi culpa- escuche que decía- estas bien?

-Si yo… estoy bien- dije sin levantar la cabeza

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo de nuevo. Levante la mirada y vi al hombre más hermoso que había conocido.

Era alto, de tez blanca, cabello castaño claro lacio y un poco largo, ojos azules y grandes que estaban enmarcados con unas largas pestañas, una nariz corta, perfecta, y unos labios delgados que formaron una tímida pero hermosa sonrisa al verme. Me quede eclipsada por su sonrisa por unos segundos.

-No gracias yo… - me escuche tartamudeando, de pronto había vuelto a la realidad y recordé el motivo de mi huida- estoy bien

-Estás segura?

-Si… eso creo- complete en un susurro

-De verdad si necesitas algo…

-Estoy bien- repetí ¿Cuántas veces había dicho eso en tan poco tiempo?- solo necesito salir de aquí

-De acuerdo- dijo. No me había dado cuenta de que aun me sostenía por la cintura, y cuando me soltó roce sus bien formados brazos y no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco.

Lo único que quería era irme, así que salí del bar dejando a aquel extraño hombre en la entrada.

Llegue a mi casa, después de una breve platica con mi familia subí a mi cuarto, le puse seguro a mi puerta y me eche a la cama llorando. No lloraba por Carlos, eso lo tenía claro, hace tiempo había dejado de quererlo, lloraba de rabia, me odie a mi misma por sentir lo que sentía, por ser tan débil y vulnerable, por dejar que me lastimarán y no saber como impedirlo…

-Ya no mas- repetía entre lagrimas- ya no más…ya no más...

Logre quedarme dormida al cabo de unas horas, el cansancio y todo lo sucedido hicieron me tenían agotada, aunque no pude evitar que Paola, Carlos y aquel hombre misterioso aparecieran en mis sueños.


	6. El Prisionero de Azkaban

**EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN**

Desperté casi a medio día, algo normal en mí después de reuniones nocturnas. Baje y encontré a mis papás que estaban por salir

-Por fin despiertas- dijo mi mamá un poco molesta- de verdad no entiendo cómo puedes dormir tanto

-Ni yo- conteste un poco adormilada- se marchan?

- Si- dijo mi papá- tengo un almuerzo con unos compañeros de trabajo, no te desperté porque sé que odias ese tipo de reuniones y ya no puedo obligarte a ir como cuando eras niña

-Es cierto- le dije sonriendo

-Después iremos con tu tío Rodrigo, así que no sé a qué hora lleguemos, por favor come algo, vas a salir hoy?

-Estaba pensando en ir al centro comercial, ya sabes a la cafetería…

-Como cada fin de semana- completo- de acuerdo pero si vas a ir a otro lado me avisas por favor- dijo dándome un beso despidiéndose. Mi papá se despidió también y se fueron.

Después de comer algo rápido me di una ducha, tome mi laptop, el libro de Harry Potter y El Prisionero de Azkaban y me dirigí al centro comercial.

Fui directamente a una cafetería, pedí mi típico capuchino caramel, saque mi laptop, mi libro, y comencé a escribir los nuevos síntomas, intentando liberar la tensión que me abrumaba.

EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN

¿Con cuantos puntos te identificas?

· Le quitaste el trompo a tu hermanito y lo convertiste en tu chivatoscopio de bolsillo.

· Cada que entras a tu cuarto apuntas a la lámpara con tu varita y dices "Lumus"

· Haces que tus papás te firmen un permiso (que tu hiciste) para ir a Hogsmeade.

· Odiaste a Marge, la tía de Harry, y a sus odiosos perros.

· Cuando la tía que no soportas llega a tu casa, no hay nada que desees más que convertirla en un globo y que se aleje flotando.

· Reíste como loco(a) cuando viste a Marge flotando en la película.

· Te enojas con tus papás y te quieres salir de tu casa corriendo, no te preocupa que te pase nada en la calle pues sólo tienes que tomar tu varita, apuntarla al cielo y el autobús noctámbulo ruta 23 te recoge.

· Pregunta en la parada del camión a que hora pasa el autobús noctámbulo, si conoce a Stan Shunpike o que ruta te deja en El Caldero Chorreante.

· Cuando vas en el autobús y este va cada vez más rápido y esquivando a otros coches (cosa que en México casi no se ve…) sientes que vas en el autobús noctámbulo.

· Te preguntas porque en los autobuses que te llevan a tu casa no hay un guía como Stan Shunpike o el chofer no tiene a una cabeza reducida como copiloto.

· Cuando tus papás están viendo las noticias, llegaste a preguntar, preocupado(a) si habían dicho algo sobre la fuga de Sirius Black.

· Cuando sales de viaje y tus papás hablas sobre donde se podrían hospedar, tu propones El Caldero Chorreante.

· Has buscado por toda la ciudad alguna franquicia de las Heladería Florean Fortescue, Honeydukes, Zonko y Las Tres Escobas.

· Le pusiste a tu gato Crookshanks.

· Si vas en el metro y este se para por unos momentos, no hay duda, los dementores lo detuvieron para revisarlo.

· Al igual que te pasaste horas buscando Hogwarts en mapas, también buscaste Hogsmeade.

· La mesera no te entiende cuando le pides una cerveza de mantequilla.

· Cuando te preguntan en la escuela las propiedades del chocolate respondes que es un buen remedio para librarte del susto que te ocasionan los dementores. O peor aún, cuando alguien se asusta les das un chocolate.

· **Cuando te sientes triste e infeliz piensas que hay un dementor cerca.**

· Cuando te preguntan a que le tienes miedo, lo primero que dices es "dementor"

· Te empiezas a preguntar que pasaría si dos dementotes se besaran…

· Aplaudiste junto con los Gryffindors cuando anunciarion a Hagrid como el nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

· Intentaste armar tu horario con tres clases a la vez.

· Crees que la clase de Trelawey es una pérdida de tiempo, como Hermione.

· Al ver a una gitana o una persona que lee el futuro piensas que es la profesora Trelawey.

· En la bola de cristal de adorno navideño tratas de ver al Grim o te obsesionas por descifrar tus restos de café, te, leche o refresco.

· Si vas por la calle con tus amigos y de pronto pasa un perro negro, preguntas asustado(a) quien vio al Grim primero. Luego te das cuenta de que es la nueva mascota de uno de tus amigos, el cual ya no te permite acercarte a el.

· Te emocionaste cuando, en la película, Ron y Hermione se tomaron la mano por unos segundos.

· Acaricias el lomo de tus libros para que no te muerdan.

· Si tienes la oportunidad de ir a un establo o tienes un caballo, construyes alas y patas delanteras de águila para ponerselos. Cuando terminas de ponerselos, opinas que es identico a Buckbeak. A partir de ese momento te prohibieron la entrada al considerar que solo querias molestar al caballo.

· Te inclinas o haces reverencia cada que vez un caballo.

· Si escuchas un ruido en tu armario, inmediatamente vas por tu varita, apuntas al armario y gritas ¡Ridikulus!

**·****Tienes cuidado con los armarios, no vaya a ser que halla un boggart adentro.**

· Te empiezas a preguntar en que se convertiría tu boggart.

· Snape vestido como la abuela de Neville… es una imagen que nunca se borrara de tu memoria.

· Lupin se convirtió en tu profesor favorito.

· Te preguntaste como le hacía Hermione para estar en tantas clases a la vez.

· Te enojaste cuando Snape dio la clase de Lupin y pensaste que le había hecho algo.

· Sabes exactamente cual es la diferencia entre los hombres lobo y los animagos.

· Te molestaste cuando Hufflepuff le ganó a Gryffindor en el partido de quidditch.

· Te has pasado horas encerrado en tu cuarto, intentado convertirte en animago.

· Lloraste o sentiste horrible cuando Harry perdió su Nimbus 2000 en manos del Sauce Boxeador (un viejo conocido)

· Te enojaste con McGonagall porque no le firmó el permiso a Harry para ir a Hogsmeade, que le costaba!

· Revisas todos los cuadros de tu casa para ver si no han sido acuchillados y destrozados o si alguna de las imágenes huyó del susto.

· Haces tu propio mapa del merodeador, con las instalaciones y chicos de tu escuela.

· Te dedicas a merodear por toda tu escuela buscando pasajes secretos, aunque solo encontraste una coladera… y no saliste muy limpio(a) que digamos.

· "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" o "Travesura Realizada" se han convertido en tu frases más dichas.

· Les pusiste a tus amigos como apodos "Lunático" "Colagusano" Canuto" o "Cornamenta". Desde ese momento apenas te dirigen la palabra.

· Cada que vas a abrir tu cuaderno dices "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

· Intentas conjurar tu _patronus_ aunque no lo logras.

· Le has dicho a tu mejor amigo que, en caso de ser necesario, el será tu guardían secreto.

· Si ves una casa vieja y casi en ruinas, te emocionas, acabas de encontrar la Casa de los Gritos!

· Cuando te preguntan cuál es el vehículo más rápido que conoces dices "Saeta de Fuego", cuando te preguntan que es eso, dices escandalizado "pero si esa escoba acelera de 0 a 150 km/h en segundos"

· Te empiezas a preguntar si una Saeta de Fuego barrerá mejor que la que tiene tu mamá.

· Le preguntas al chico que vende el periódico si no trae El Profeta.

· Te sorprendiste cuando Hermione abandonó la clase de Trelawey y cuando golpeo a Malfoy (y disfrutaste ese golpe).

· Ya no haces cosas vergonzosas delante de animales por si son animagos.

· Tratas bien a los perros y gatos callejeros, porque no vayan a ser animagos y tú viéndolos feo.

· O peor aún, dices "Buenos días" cada vez que pasa un perro que también podría ser animago y no te importa si la gente te ve raro. Estas siendo educado(a) solamente.

· Le pides a tus papás un perro negro que parezca oso para ponerle Sirius, o en su defecto, Canuto.

**·****Te encuentras con un perro negro en la calle y le dices (pensando que es Sirius) que tenga cuidado de transformarse porque pueden aparecer los dementores.**

· Llegaste a pensar que Crookshanks era un animago.

· Adoraste a Crookshanks porque percibió que Scabbers no era una rata y estuvo ayudando a Sirius durante todo el año.

· Te encantaría tener un giratiempo (a quien no!)

· Crees que cualquier reloj de arena es un giratiempo.

· Hiciste tu propio giratiempo y siempre lo llevas colgado al cuello.

· Le has dado vueltas a tu giratiempo hecho-en-casa para regresar el tiempo.

**·****Todas las noches de luna llena te sientes triste por el profesor Lupin.**

· Ya no vez igual a los hombres lobo gracias a Lupin.

**·****Cuando ves una rata la persigues hasta matarla, ¿que tal si es Peter Pettigrew?**

· Odiaste a todas las ratas gracias a Pettigrew.

**·****Cuando ves una escoba buscas una pluma de hipogrifo, porque estás seguro de que Sirius Black te la mando.**

· Te enojaste cuando te enteraste que Chris Columbus ya no iba a dirigir las demás películas de Harry Potter, pero casi te da un infarto de la emoción cuando te enteraste que un mexicano iba a dirigir la tercer película (ejem… XD)

· Fuiste a ver "El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del rey" para ver el trailer de la película.

· Si te preguntan por el mejor director del mundo, responder sin dudar Alfonso Cuaron!

Tome un sorbo de mi café mientras apagaba la laptop, cuando oí una voz a mis espaldas

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…

Voltee bruscamente, y lo único que pude decir en un susurro fue

-Tú…


End file.
